


The Star and Sol - Adventures of Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz

by RK128



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, F/M, Post 'Storm the Castle', Romance, What If? - Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK128/pseuds/RK128
Summary: Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz are best friends who went various adventures together and faced much together for the past few months. But after events from 'Storm the Castle', Star and Marco realize their own feelings for one another. Join the Mess-Up Twins across new adventures across Echo Creek, Mewni and Beyond as they discover themselves while facing new and familiar foes.





	1. Welcome to Echo Creek!

In the small town of Echo Creek, it's a nice sunny day with birds chirping and skies bright blue. Don't mind the magical blast that just flew across the sky though, that always happens. Turning toward the Diaz House, is the lovely duo of Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. They are currently fighting Ludo's forces…yet again. This happens often sadly.

"Watch out!" Marco pushes his best friend away, avoiding a punch from a bear monster. The boy grins and lands a sucker punch on the monster in response. Star smiles and lightly punches Marco's shoulder, readying her wand for a powerful spell.

"Thanks buddy. Now…RAINBOW WHIP LASH!" Star shouts, summoning a rainbow rope that grabs a few monsters. She casually twirls them in the air before slamming them into the ground. "Ludo…even _with_ a magic wand, your minions still stink."

"Gurr…." Ludo hissed, tightly holding on to his green wand. After spending months in isolation and re-connecting with his minions, he thought taking on Star Butterfly would be simple. But it is _still_ a pain to fight her. "AHH!" The bird monster blasts a green ball of energy at Star. She is so busy fighting rat monsters and various larger creatures, the princess doesn't notice the blast. But her best friend does. Marco leaps in front of the blast and takes the hit directly.

"Ow…" Marco moaned, rubbing his chest, feeling a burning sensation swell inside his body. "You could have killed her!"

"Dang it!" Ludo complained. "Thought I had her…" Marco starts limping toward Ludo, before trying to tackle into the creature. But after summoning a bird, Ludo begins flying away. "Minions! Follow me!" He makes a portal with his wand, with various monsters following suit. Marco is holding on to his chest, trying to numb the pain. Star finally looks back at Marco, spotting her best friend in great pain.

He looks up at his best friend, grinning widely. "Guess we showed him, huh?" Star gives a panicked look at Marco, pulling up his hoodie. She spots a large bruise on his chest. "That is just a scratch…"

"Shut up." Star said sternly, focusing on her magic. Saying soft chanting's, pink magic moves around over Marco's bruise, slowly going away. The human boy feels the magic inside him, slowly getting up. Star continues to have a stern glare at Marco, folding her arms. "You need to be more careful."

"Come on Star! We fight Ludo's forces all the time." He places hands on his hips. "I mean, sure his army is larger now and he has a wand…still don't get that honestly. Still though, we can take him."

"NO!" Star shouts, making Marco grow silent. "You could have been killed."

"I was just trying to protect you. The blast _was_ aimed at YOU Star." Marco huffed in frustration. Star didn't budge, having fire in her eyes. "I'm not saying sorry."

"Fine." Star began walked inside their home, making Marco sigh in annoyance. But she turned around, giving a loving look at Marco. "I don't want to lose you…"

"You won't Star." He places his hand on her shoulders. "I'm a tough cookie remember?" She gives a faint smile and they give one another a warm hug. Letting to go, they head inside.

Throwing himself on the couch, Marco hissed from minor pains. "That blast really stings…"

"Told you to be more careful." Star tosses her best friend an ice pack, making him nod thankfully. The duo relax and rest, wondering what to do next. "Want to go dimension hopping later?"

"Could be fun, but want to rest a bit first." Star just leans on Marco's shoulders, making the boy blush. He smiles contently and throws his arm around her neck. Star silently yelps, but after spotting Marco's happy smile, she says nothing. They just relax together, enjoying the silence with one another. Marco soon closed his eyes, letting himself drift into sleep.

* * *

Opening his eyes, he finds himself sitting alone in his room, watching Star speak with…himself? This version of Marco wore an outfit fit for a matador and having a skull mask. Skull mask?! The boy darted toward his past self but felt something pull him back. Star was right behind him, looking confused. She said nothing, only looking ahead. Marco decided to mirror his friend, watching things before him.

" _Ugh! So irritating!"_

" _Told you I was right about Tom."_

" _No YOU! You are irritating."_

" _Me?! I was only trying to help…why are YOU mad with me?"_

" _Because you don't trust me to make my own choices. I'm 14, I can deal with a demon…"_

" _He could have hurt you Star!"_

" _And I can't defend myself? You sure put up a good fight against Tom…"_

" _And what is THAT supposed to mean? I just tried being a good friend."_

" _But I don't need a hero Marco…I only need my friend."_

"…"

" _Marco?"_

"…"

" _Where are you going?"_

"… _I need some space. Sorry for ruining your night."_

The duo watches Dream Marco leave a confused Dream Star alone, with the light hitting her somber eyes. Marco turns toward Star, clenching her heart tightly. He mirrors her, feeling similar emotions of hurt. "Did you think I meant…"

Marco knew exactly what Star was saying, so he just nodded in response. He place his hand on her shoulder, giving a sad expression in his brown eyes. "I know you don't like me that way…and I made peace with it."

Star said nothing, leaving Marco somewhat confused. She began crying and tackled Marco into a hug. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Marco only patted his friends back, gently brushing her hair.

"Look…I was a jerk that night anyway. I was jealous, okay? That wasn't right of me. Again, I made peace with my emotions. Don't be sad. I hate it when you cry." Star didn't let go or ease up her crying, making Marco continue brushing her hair. She slowly went quiet and closed her eyes. Marco studied his friend, wondering what is going on her magical head.

'Does she really like me back? No Diaz, don't let yourself get to close. She might…' Marco shakes the toxic thought away and closed his own eyes, embracing his best friends hug.

* * *

The two teen's spring out of their slumber, both having shocked expressions on their face. Star frantically looked around the living room, looking for something. She spots Marco shaking, holding his heart as if it broke. Star fully remembered the dream…and Marco's words. "Marco…"

He looks to his right, spotting Star have a worried expression on her normally bright face. "Star…you had a nightmare too? I had a dream where I watched the whole fight we had months ago." He laughed bitterly, still holding on to his chest. "Ah…always hate that dang night. Oh well, past is the past, as the saying goes." He gets up and stretches his arms, trying to push away the sour thoughts in his mind. "Ready for some food?"

Star said nothing, only folding her arms. "You really don't have anything to say?"

Marco scratches his head. "Um, I said I had a nightmare…did I mumble something during our nap?" Star is baffled at Marco; did he forget their shared dream?

"I had an odd dream too, and you was in it. We both watched the fight we had together." Marco's face paled in response and he sat back down. "And you told me…"

"Can we forget that ever happened please?" Marco said with gritted teeth, with Star surprised by his sudden temper. "We both know you don't like me that way, so the sooner we both forget I said something so dang stupid, the faster we can get some food. Good? Good." Marco marches off into the kitchen, leaving Star just confused.

'Does he really think that I don't like him? Or is this another one of those 'Marco Moments' Janna told me about? Maybe his self-confidence is just that low…' Star thinks to herself. She looks into the kitchen, watching Marco slouched over, with him slowly making two sandwiches'. 'I like him too…since I blew up my wand all those months ago.'

While Star contemplates what to do next, Marco mentally curses at himself for snapping at his best friend. 'Just…don't do that again. Keep your emotions under lock and key Diaz. She will leave one day and…NO! Stop thinking like this!' Marco lightly pats his cheeks and looks at his food, studying it closely. 'Just try to have another good day Marco. It will be fine.' The boy picked up the two finished meals and walked back to Star. He looked at her thoughtful face, wondering if he crossed a line. "Look, sorry for snapping okay?"

"No…it's cool." Star smiled, lightly punching his arm. "You had one of those…Marco moments, right?"

"Where did you hear that?!" Marco shouts, making Star giggle. "…Janna, right?"

"Yep!" The boy groans and bites roughly into his food, passing a plate to Star. She licks her lips and bites into the food, moaning contently at the taste. "You make _really_ good food buddy."

Marco smirked as he put down his food. "Thanks Star. Learned from the best."

"But when I cook the kitchen goes on fire." Both are silent for a few moments before bursting into laughter. Star and Marco slapped their knees, feeling some joy after mild tension from before. As they calmed down, they gave each other a longing gaze. Getting closer, Marco snaps out of it and shake his head. Star looks puzzled, with a blushing Marco playing with his fingers. "What happened?"

"We almost…" Marco sighs. "I don't know Star. Why don't we finish eating and chill at home today?"

"Sounds good." Star puts on a smile, before having a neural expression. She is shocked at how easily she embraced her inner emotions toward her best friend, but feels bad, now knowing her best friends confused emotions toward her. She leans on his shoulder, which to her surprise, Marco says nothing to. The boy just continues eating wondering how the heck they almost did the 'thing'. He looks over to Star, and grows a smile.

'Regardless of my emotions, we will always be best friends.' The two teenagers enjoy the afternoon with one another, trying to battle the storm of emotions swelling within them.


	2. Confessing Our Emotions

Today was a quiet day of rest, television, food and…pillow fights? Why yes, our mess-up twins are currently having quite a lively pillow fight. The iconic duo is having fun with their little clash, closing out the night joyfully.

"Watch out for my Hadouken!" Marco shoots his pillow like the iconic fighting game move at Star, who quickly dodges it with a swift roll. "Impressive, my friendly princess."

Star smirked and summoned an army of living pillows. "Minions? Attack my dark prince of evil!" The creatures screamed playfully, with Marco swiftly kicking and punching them away. Throughout all of this, his face had a permanent beaming smile, with Star mirroring her best friend. Despite their earlier talk, they still acted like nothing changed. Marco feels relived, that despite discovering his hidden secret, Star still views him as her best friend. The Mewni Princess meanwhile is secretly overjoyed, knowing that her crush…likes her back.

"That is the best you got Princess Butterfly?!" Marco shouts madly, making Star tackle him into the ground. "Ah, clever. What is your next move princess?"

Star grins and kisses Marco's cheek, making him blush madly. "My secret weapon. Did it work?"

"Um…v-very effective! But not good enough." Marco recovers from the shock and pins Star to the ground in response. "I win this battle."

"Nope." Star smirked and her pillow army jumps on Marco's back, making the boy swat them off. The princess crawled away and made a fort with her magic. Marco soon took out Star's army, spotting the princess hiding behind a magical construct. He raised an eyebrow, with Star giggling.

"Never going to find me heeeeeerrrrreeee…" Star said playfully. Marco just taps his chin, pacing around the living room.

"Now, where is that princess… I swore she was here, having a lively pillow fight with me. Maybe she's…" Marco taps the magical construct. "Hiding behind this pink dome?"

"No Marco. It is I! The great fire demoness with the power of the blade. Shew before I warp you into a plan of fiery torment. Haha!" Marco rolled his eyes and gently pushed Star's fort, making it vanish. "…Party pooper."

"Okay Star, I think we had enough fun." He held out his hand, which Star grabbed. The two looked at one another for a brief moment before growing stupid smiles on their face. "So, best we get some sleep now?"

"Sounds good buddy." Star and Marco clean up the living room before heading upstairs. Both stop though, noticing something flying across the house. A large book with torn pages and glowing magical sparkles was in the air, bouncing like a living spring. Star ducked out of the way while Marco jumped on top of the book. Star chased after Marco, who was still holding on to the book tight.

"I got ya! Come here you dumb book!" Marco shouts, trying to keep the book in place. Star soon grabbed his chest, pulling with him. But the book was stronger and dragged the two up to Star's room. Flying directly into some closet, the two moan from mild pain.

"Ow…" Both teens say in unison. Marco helps Star up, with the princess in complete shock.

"We are in my secrets closet….again." Star moaned in annoyance while Marco rubbed his chin. He wonders why the spell book is acting up again, as that was why he was stuck in 'Stars Garbage Bin' last time.

"Could be worse. I mean, you could not have your wand." Star grinned before growing a panicked expression. "You…don't have the wand, don't you?"

"I sorta left it downstairs…sorry." The duo looked around the closet, much larger compared to Marco's last visit here. "At least we can go on that adventure, right bestie?"

"Sure…" Marco says unsurely. "You know how to get out of here, right?"

"Come on." Star waves her hand casually. "I know _everything_. We will be fiiiiinnnnee." She skips ahead, with Marco gulping. Unknowing to both, is a blue magic man folding his arms as he watches his two students.

"Let's see how close those two really are…" He warps away, having a playful smile on his face.

* * *

Marco knew that Star's magic was something else, as she morphed a simple guest room into a dang tower. But seeing a closet house what felt like a brand new world? He just shook his head from both amazement and horror knowing how powerful his best friend truly was. Star meanwhile was just 'oh' and 'aw-ing' at every little thing they spot. From a friendly talking spotted plant too some strange talking hedgehog, various creatures and beings were passed on the quest for an exit.

While Star was still filled with energy, Marco just couldn't keep up anymore. "Star…I'm tired."

"But we just got here!" Star said defensively. Marco groaned in annoyance and held out his wrist.

"We've been running around in your garbage bin for the past three hours Star. My legs hurt and while I normally have no problems on our adventures…I need my sleep." Star sighed and sat down next to her best friend. "Should we make camp?"

"Sounds good Marco." Star looked around, and noticed a large leaf. She grabbed it and somehow made it into a large tent. Some nearby flowers, tree-bark and other supplies completed the make-shift home. "We gots ourselves a house!" Marco only laughed at this and got up.

"Good work Star. I will get us some food and make a fire." Star only nodded in response and Marco ventured alone. Finding lose wood and some berries, he went back to the camp sight and was working on a fire. He turned to Star, having a tired smile on her face. "It's okay to be tired."

"Nah, I'm good." Star yawned, making Marco have an 'I told you so' look. The princess sighed and curled up in a little ball near Marco's fire. The boy scooted closer to his friend, noticing she was quite cold.

"You should get closer to the fire. Star, you are _really_ cold right now." Marco's voice was laced with mild panic. Star only shook her head, giving a reassuring smile. But the boy wasn't convinced. He took off his hoodie and gave it to Star. "Put this on, you will be warm."

"But what about you?" Star asked. She didn't want her best friend to freeze! Marco only laughed and threw a large leaf around himself. Star only gave a questioning look in response to that. "…That isn't going to keep you warm Marco."

"No…but it will give me the _illusion_ of being warm. Ever heard of the placebo effect?" Star tilted her head and blinked from confusion, like a helpless puppy. Marco snickered at the sight, finding it cute. "Okay, basically we trick out minds to think something is _another_ thing. Like this leaf? I picture it as a warm cozy blanket."

"Oh. Okay." Star giggled as she threw Marco's hoodie on. "And I could imagine your hoodie being you giving me hundreds of hugs."

"Um…we hug each other all the time." Marco said causally before his mind snapping at realizing what he just said. "That is what couples do…"

* * *

Star's face grew a shade of red while Marco just tried to think of something else. "Sorry, just rambling here. Likely the long walk making me talk stupid."

"Marco." Star got closer, throwing her arm around his shoulder. He let his head lay on hers, growing a peaceful smile. "It's okay to think those thoughts. We are best friends; honestly is important here."

"Thanks…for taking everything well." Star understood _exactly_ what Marco meant by that. "I mean, any girl would be running for the hills to hear their guy friend has a crush on them. But you? You are still my best friend. Honestly, thank you."

"No problem…" Star thinks hard about if she should say her true feelings. Pondering the various outcomes, she decides to admit her feelings. "…And it's not like I don't like you either."

"You don't have to make me feel better Star." Marco says calmly. "There are a lot of cool prince's and nobles out there for you. I'm just this Earth guy. Star." He looks directly in her eyes. "I'm _more than okay_ with us being just friends. Honestly."

"But I _do_ like you Marco." He takes in Star's words, growing wide eyes. "Do…you need me to explain why?"

"…Um, how about I say why I like you first. You know, to make things fair?" Marco answers while shaking. Star giggles, noticing Marco's nerves being jittery. "Guess I really am cold."

"I will warm ya up." Star hugs Marco tight. "Talk buddy."

"I like you because…you are always there for me. Ever since I was little, I was always _Marco Diaz: Safe Kid_ and everyone liked picking on me. But I forced myself to get stronger, but it was only for myself. When we first met and fought Ludo's forces together, I felt a new resolve for fighting. To help my best friend kick monster butt. However…I never realized you _really_ was a princess until the Blood Moon Ball." Star's eyes grew wide but she stayed silent. "You looked amazing and after that day, I saw you in a completely different light. Not just this playful and kind girl, but this…amazing person I am lucky just to be around. Seeing you leave Earth to dance with Tom got under my skin, I had to do something. And that something…" He hugs Star tighter. "Bound us together. However, you told me _you didn't need a hero_ and I took that the wrong way."

"When I said that Marco." She let go and placed her hands on Marco's shoulders, looking directly into his brown orbs. "I only wanted you to trust me and give me, well, respect. All my life people viewed me as this 'princess' that loved pink and wants to be pretty, but I really love going on adventures and being my _own_ hero. So when you tried to be my 'knight in shining armor', while I thought that was sweet…I was disappointed. I thought you, of all people, would not view me like a damsel in distress."

"I'm sorry about that Star, I didn't…" He looked away in shame, but Star shook her head, getting Marco to look directly at Star's blue eyes again.

"But, I should have phrased my comment better. You are a sensitive little cupcake; I should have known you would've taken that comment literally. Thought you was the one with smarties Diaz."

"Must have ran out of them that night." Marco responded with a toothy smile. The two teens laughed and let the sounds of burning wood fill the void. Star continued talking, resting her head on Marco's shoulder while he put the large leaf around the both of them.

"Well you got them back, so it's all goooood buddy. I just…saw you differently after that night too. Before, you was just my best bud. After that dang red moon, I _wanted_ you. Badly." Marco started shaking, making Star giggle. "I'm part Butterfly, remember?"

"Um…okay." Marco shook his head in response, making Star laugh slightly.

"I noticed how brave you were and thought about things. More so after our fight over that dumb sandwich. You got captured by Toffee and I was willing to do _anything_ to save you." Marco looked away, knowing he is partially responsible for Star's broken wand. Star patted his shoulder, making him feel slightly better. "And here we are, alive and well after getting rid of lizard face."

"I know…hate lawyers." Marco shivered from the image of Toffee. "But…what is going to happen with us now?"

"Well…" Star put her finger on her lips, having a playful grin. "I'm just a girl from another dimension. You could explain your Earth culture stuffs." Marco picked up on Star's 'game' and he smirked.

"On Earth, when a boy and girl confess their feelings, they have options. They can start dating and get to know one another better or they can remain friends with newfound understanding." Marco and Star stay silent for a few moments, with Star lunging at Marco. She kissed his lips with all her emotions behind them, making the boy respond back. They stayed like this on the ground for a good few minutes before letting go. Both had shocked expressions on their face.

"So…we picked option A." Star said victoriously. Marco's face was just stupid; his grin etched across his face and was red like a tomato. Star laughed loudly at Marco's reaction, making the boy shake his head. "Now…" She scooted closer to Marco. The boy folded his arms, smiling while throwing his arm around Star's shoulder.

"We eat." Marco takes out his gathered berries, which Star salivates over. He passes her most of them while he enjoys the company of his best friend. They soon fall asleep, holding each other tightly. A blue magic man warps in front of them, grinning madly.

"Impressive…" He snaps his fingers and the two teens are magically in Star's bed. Glossaryck covers them and smiles, happy both accepted their emotions. "Now she could master her magic thanks to a clearer mind. So…" He summons some pudding in his hands. "Going to get my snack for the night."

He leaves the two teens alone, sleeping away overjoyed at their personal confessions. Star holds on to Marco tight, refusing to let him go for anything. Marco though? He is just happy that not only his feelings got returned, but maybe…maybe his fears will not come true now.


	3. A Rude Awakening

After a night of adventuring in what could be described as a closet of secrets, Star and Marco are cuddling together in deep sleep. They both confessed each other's feelings, with the duo knowing they like one another. It's a cute sight, with Marco holding Star like a teddy bear while the princess cooing in response. But sadly, this isn't enjoyed by an intruding demon, watching the two with anger.

Thomas has a…history, to put it lightly with the duo. Being the ex-boyfriend of Star, he still harbors feelings for the princess. He worked hard to control his anger! Mostly…he still explodes time to time. But his temper goes off the handle once the name 'Marco Diaz' comes into his mind. Seeing the human as his romantic rival, he desires his painful death…but seeing him hold Star before him? He's tempted to just burn the two alive on the spot. But…the demon grins, pondering an idea. Tom is interrupted with the boy waking up, opening his eyes.

Marco's vision instantly clears up once he sees three glowing eyes and two sharp horns watching him with a killers gaze. He gently pushes Star awake, startling the princess. Marco soon enters combative stance, having a bitter expression etched across his face. "Tom…what do _you_ want?"

The demon smirks, holding out his flaming hand. "Why, just Starship of course. But it's clear _you_ have her now."

"Um…Star is a _person_ Tom. She is no one's property." Marco hissed, tighten his fists. "She doesn't love you, so buzz off."

"Oh, you think I will let you take _my_ princess?!" Tom yelled as he charges into Marco. The human leaps in the air and slams his right leg into Tom's back. The demon violently hits the floor, moaning from minor pains. Marco's vision is clear and focused, holding back bitter emotions to focus on the fight. Just as he was going to charge into an aerial round-house kick, Star holds his shoulder. She has…a very angry look on her face. This expression is one Marco saw…the very expression she had when storming Ludo's castle. Marco stands up tall, fearful for Star's attack on Tom.

"Thomas Lucitor…I was having a good sleep." Star's tone horrified the two boys, with it being both regal and having controlled anger. "You see, I was just having a lovely nap with my boyfriend Marco Diaz. Now you understand that I'm not a typical princess, correct Thomas?" Marco is stunned at the sight before him, making a mental note to _never_ get Star angry. Tom starts shaking and stands up, trying to calm himself down.

"I was just…stopping by to say hello! That is all Star. Nothing else." Tom says quickly but Star just smiles. This isn't a typical one from the princess though, it's one of intense rage and contempt. Tom is shocked to see this while Marco…just watches the sight before him. It's as if an hungry wolf is hunting down a scared sheep.

"Really now Thomas? I saw you shouting quite violently to Marco before. Now, you wouldn't _lie_ to me, correct?" Tom only nods, with sweat coming down his face. "Good demon. Now, you are well aware I have powerful spells. Spells that could do _great_ harm toward demons. We butterflies know a thing or two about ending monsters. Are you going to leave me and my boyfriend alone? Or do I have to make my message _**clear**_ **?** " Star emphases the last word with a shout, contrasting with her controlled tone before.

"Yes…I understand." Tom mumbled, before shooting an evil look toward Marco. The boy knew this wasn't the last time he would see the demon, but within him was some fire burning. Unsure what it came from, he didn't think much from it. Tom made a portal with his hands and left without another word. Star sighed and let go of her wand, it glowing a bright shade of pink. Marco caught the wand and gently placed it on her dresser, helping her back toward the bed.

"Why…why did he do that?" Star asked in her normal tone, but laced with sadness. "I'm not someone's toy. Just…I'm me Marco."

"It's okay." Marco holds her tight, feeling intense anger toward the demon. "I promise, he will _never_ hurt you. Okay?"

"I know Marco." The two teens let go and Star smiles. "But you was doing good fighting him! I only interrupted because, I wanted to make myself clear to Tom." Star said softly as Marco brushed her hair.

"…And I'm your boyfriend now?" Marco asked playful, making Star giggle. She kissed Marco's cheek, smirking wide. "I guess that is a resounding yes."

"Correct!" Star shouts joyfully. The two teens laugh, both from joy of being together and the utter surprise this morning gave to them. As they got ready for a new day, Tom was standing outside the Diaz Household. He was in complete shock to see such a…angry side of Star come out before him and Marco surprisingly hold his own in a fight against him.

"She must really love the human…" Tom said softly, feeling his own heart get crushed at the realization. "I know what to do." He takes out his phone and dials a number. Once he got a ring, he begins talking. "Hello? Ah, Mr. Candle. You know your dumb Earth Job? I want you to do me a favor. I will give you some souls as payment." He hears laughter at the end of the line, making Tom form a smirk on his face. "Good. Will explain the plan later." Tom ends the call, looking at the house one last time before leaving toward the underworld. "Marco Diaz, you just started a war you will _**not**_ win."

* * *

Marco was getting ready but the boy just had this stupid smile across his face. His best friend… _the_ Star Butterfly…likes him back?! Marco still couldn't believe the fact. He was overjoyed and happy, but still. The shock is running through him like lighting striking a metal pole. But he feels fear…of that cursed demon Tom. "I know he will try something and I _refuse_ to lose Star. To anyone." His fists clench up and teeth grit together. "She has a right to be happy with _anyone_ she chooses."

Meanwhile Star is sitting in the kitchen, wondering why the heck Tom bugged them. Sure, she is well aware of the demons hatred of Marco…she got that message clear during the Blood Moon Ball. "But how did he find out Marco and I confessing our feelings? Likely some dumb demon curse he casted on Marco…going to talk with Glossaryck about that later." She looks toward the stairs, wondering what Marco is thinking. "I wonder…if us dating is _even_ a good idea. I don't want our friendship to suffer." She leans her head on her hands, face puffed up. "Going to give this a shot though!" Star slammed her fist into the table, having a confident smile. "Marco and I go on adventures all the time. This will be our greatest one yet!" She grew a beaming smile on her face, holding her chest with both hands.

As Star was in her peaceful bliss, Marco walked down the stairs with confidence. He looked at Star and walked slowly. A playful grin formed on his face. He jumped next to her, sitting in his seat for breakfast. "Hey Blondie. How are you?" Star looked at Marco and her face was quite pleased. He wore a black jacket over his red hoodie and his pants were neatly pressed. "I figured…for the first day as your boyfriend, I should look decent."

"You are so silly." Star giggled, as she lightly punched his arm. "So, what is Chief Diaz going to chook for the day?" Marco tapped his chin before a stupid grin formed on his face.

"That…is a secret Star. You have to wait." She pouted, making Marco softly laugh. "Seriously though; making those syrup-pancakes takes a while."

"Okay, I will wait." She folds her arms, growing a smirk. Watching Marco cook and taking in the various aromas made her mouth water; she loves his cooking. Marco was having fun as well, flipping the food and whistling his favorite _Love Handle_ song. Joy was in the air and unknowing to both teens, was Mrs. Diaz watching them from the living room.

* * *

"Look at that…they finally did it." She kept her joyful grin as she walked into the kitchen. "Hello children."

"Hello Mrs. Diaz! Marco's making some mean pancakes. Want some?" Marco only grinned at Star's offer, getting out another pan for his parents food.

"Sounds lovely." She sits down and studies Star. She looked confident and happy, something she was relieved by. A few months ago, she was quite down after the wand blew up. Sure she got a new one, but Mrs. Diaz felt bad the princess's mother was harsh on her for that event. Seeing the blond girl so happy, made the kind woman smile. Turning to her son, she just was proud of him. Confidence and pride oozed from his body language, something Mrs. Diaz always appreciated Star for. The girl always got the best out of Marco and vice versa.

"Sorry it took long guys, but here you go!" Marco took out three plates and placed the large pancake on Star's plate. The smaller ones he places on his own and his mother's plates. "Dig in!"

"Not without you silly." Star said playfully. Marco sighed and put the dirty pans in the sink. Taking a silver fork, he began munching on his food. Mrs. Diaz felt compelled to ask the big question but to her surprise, Marco was ready to say it himself. "Mom?" He put down his fork. "Got an announcement to make."

"Sure thing son…though I know what it is already." Star and Marco had shocked expressions on their faces, making Mrs. Diaz laugh. "I knew it would finally happen!"

"Sigh…and here I thought I could make the announcement. Yes, Star and I decided last night to start dating each other. You don't mind, right?" Marco asks with some worry laced in his voice. Star was surprised with the worry, but soon she realized something; she _lived_ with Marco. Things might be weird for the Diaz's if Star & Marco dated while living together.

"It's perfectly fine son. Unless we need to have the _talk_ again?" Marco's face turned nine shades of red before shaking his head. Star burst into laughter, making her boyfriend huff from minor annoyance.

"No mom…I know my boundaries." He munched on his food violently, still embarrassed. "But thank you." He said softly soon after.

"Yeah, we both really appreciate this Mrs. Diaz." Star said honestly. "I've liked your son for a while now. Found him cute since we first met." Marco's eyes went wide like saucers at that comment.

'She liked since we meet?! Nah, she is just joking around...' Marco tells himself, resuming eating his food. Mrs. Diaz and Star picked up on Marco's panicked expression before, giggling at the shocked boy. Star leans on his shoulder, munching her food. Mrs. Diaz slowly eats her food while Mr. Diaz comes into the kitchen. He grins, knowing _exactly_ what is going on.

"My Mio became a man." He says proudly. Marco rolled his eyes at his father's comment but he felt happy. Mr. Diaz leans toward his wife's ear and whispers something. She nods, making him pump up his arms. He makes some coffee, which the entire group drinks. Marco even makes some bacon while Star 'attempts' to make some toast…which comes alive and attacks the group.

The morning is hectic, but with our heroes accepting their feelings and officially announcing their status as a couple, new adventures await.


	4. A Trickster Enters the Scene

After having one busy morning dealing with an annoying demon and 'the parents', Star and Marco were just relaxing on the couch, culled together wondering what to do. Marco had his arm around Star, having a stupid grin plastered over his face. Star mirrored her new boyfriend, having a cute small smile as she leaned on his shoulder.

"So…I have a question Star." Marco asked confidently.

"And what is this 'question' dear friend of mine?"

"…What do couples do?" Star looked at Marco in utter confusion before bursting into laughter. She stopped though, noticing Marco's worried expression. "Um…never had a girlfriend before so…"

"Don't worry Diaz. Nothing _really_ changes. We just cuddle more and…" She kissed his cheek. "…that happens."

"Oh…okay." Marco let out a hidden held breath, calming down slightly. He turned his attention toward the TV, eyeing loose controllers dangling. "Want to play some video games? You know, to kill some time?

"Yes! I can kick your but in that Kart Mario thing." Star said proudly, making Marco snicker. He got up and dug through the cabinet holding up the TV. Taking out a purple cubed system and a small disk, he presses a button. Star looked at the screen and hummed the boot up jingle, making Marco chuckle. "Amazing how those game box things play charming little music when you turn them on."

Marco passes Star the purple controller while he plays with a silver wireless one. "Yeah, those Nintendo's and all that." The two watched two cartoon animals grinding on rails and meeting at a moon before the title screen played. "Today, my best friend, we are playing a fun multiplayer adventure. It's _quite_ the battle."

Star rolled her eyes and playfully punched Marco's shoulder. "I know this gaammmme silly."

"Really?" Marco asks surprised. Star nods and hums a tune that Marco's face perks up to.

"So we escaping some city or somethin?" Marco snickers and enters the mutiplayer options screen. "Oohhhh. We are fighting. _Yes…_ " Star's face turns blood thirsty as she selects a pink hedgehog. Marco only sighs as he picks a blue one. After hitting a 'random' icon, the game beings.

"Ready to lose princess?" Marco cracks his knuckles and tosses his controller in the air, before garbing it smugly. Star mirrors Marco, only the controller hits her head and she rubs it. "…You okay?" Marco reached out, but Star just shook her head.

"I'm fiiiinnne. Let's go!" She press start and the two spend hours racing across colorful worlds. Sounds of clicking sticks, rapid button presses and even some singing between the two teens takes place. One little troublemaker was watching the scene and recording it on her phone, pondering if this is worthy blackmail material.

* * *

"Those two are something." Janna says to herself, forming a playful smile on her face. She has personal feelings for Marco, for a while now. But she knows the boy feels strongly for a magical princess, so she gets her 'kicks' by teasing the living daylights out of him. Janna stops recording on her phone and slowly walks behind the couch.

"I found you faker…" She whispers in a low tone.

Marco jumps out of the couch like a scared cat, having a panic-ridden face. Star didn't seemed phased at all, as if she knew Janna was watching them the entire time. "Hey Janna Banana! Just playing some games with my boyfriend."

"That is sweet…WHAT?!" Janna's face looked shocked. She knew Marco had a thing for Star…but the princess liking him back? That…was something Janna never expected. She knew she was _oddly physical_ hugging the boy all the time but it still surprised her. Star noticed the shocked expression on Janna's face, feeling bad somewhat. Marco recovered from his mild panic attack and walked close to Janna.

"What do you mean 'what' stalker?" Marco said in a tired tone, rubbing his temples. "I like Star and…she likes me too. Don't tell anyone yet, we want to announce it ourselves, okay?" Janna notices the serious tone in Marco's voice.

"Why would I hide this _lovely_ true love Safe Kid? Are you _ashamed_ of…" Marco's fists tightened, making Janna shut up on the spot. "Okay, sorry."

Star gets up and pats Marco's shoulder. "My ex showed up today and attacked us, so don't mind Marco too much." The princess sighs and gives an annoyed look toward Janna. "Sooo…you watchn us the whole time? I felt you in the house somewhere before…"

"You _knew_ she was here?!" Marco shouts, with Star nodding as she giggled. "Oh, Mewniman thing. Okay…" Marco slouches over the couch, feeling exhausted dealing with Janna and Star's antics. The trouble maker sits down next to Marco, having a playful look painted across her face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering how you feel kissing a princess is all." Marco's face turned red and huffed in response to Janna's teasing. Star laughed and sat next to Marco, throwing her arm around him.

"It was _magical_." Star answered, making a rainbow with her wand. Marco smiled at the act, making him calm down slightly.

"What she said." Marco said confidently. "Despite your _teasing_ , I am really happy about things Janna. So um…thank you for asking I guess." Janna smirked and lightly punched Marco's arm. He rubbed it before getting up. As Marco picked up the loose controllers and packed up the game system, Janna and Star decided to chat about things.

* * *

"So princess, what's it like dating the safe kid?" She leaned forward, having a 'tell me more' expression. Star smirked and tapped Janna's noise.

"That…is a _secret_ my good friend. But it feels nice honestly." Star grew an honest smile as she watched Marco pack up the game system. "I liked him for a while now Janna."

"…I know." Some sadness was laced in her voice, something Star picked up on. She rubbed her arm, being somewhat aware of her trickster friend's feelings for the Earth boy.

"I would say 'sorry'…but I am really not." Star says bluntly. "I hope you are cool with everything." Janna looked surprised at Star picking up on things. She smirked, throwing her arm around the princess.

"My, you are learning from the best." Janna let out a content sigh. "It's cool. Glad you two lovebirds can hum and junk now." She looks at Marco, finished packing up the game system. "Want to bug the safe kid some more?"

"Um…nah." Star waved her hand. "But…I have an idea."

* * *

Marco was focused on something as he packed away the game system. He is quite happy about things currently but the seed of worry is firmly rooted in the boy's brain, feeding on his 'Safe Kid' tendencies. Star is always a 'target' for various reasons; her magical wand, status as a princess…but now the fear of an annoying demon is lingering in his mind. Marco _knows_ he will show up again, but doesn't know how to properly fight him. He looks over toward Janna, thinking something.

"Janna? Can I talk with you alone for a moment?" Marco asks softly. Star and Janna look surprised, but the beanie clad girl nods. She follows Marco into the kitchen and once Star is not looking he looks deathly serious at Janna. "You know witchcraft, correct?"

"Um…yeah. Why ask about that now though?" Janna puts her arms around her waist, having an annoyed look.

"…Star's ex showed up this morning and he is a _fire demon from_ _ **Hell**_ " Marco hissed, making Janna back off somewhat. She picked up the fear and rage in Marco's body, something the girl hates seeing. The last time he was this angry toward something…she shakes the thought away.

"I know a thing or two about incantations that can banish demons…but it will take time to get the materials." Janna taps her chin, looking at Marco seriously. "How dangerous is this dude?"

"He can burn me to ash, likely has other powers and I'm _sure_ knows more stuff. I'm…scared of losing Star." Marco leans on the wall folding his arms. "I almost lost her to Toffee when he almost killed me months ago. I almost lost her when she turned into that butterfly thing. And…I thought she was gone the moment she left for the underworld for that ball." Janna was shocked, discovering Marco's latest fear. "That is why I pushed my feelings for Star so deep in the back of my head Janna. My fear of losing her…"

"I get it." Janna simply answered, making Marco look at her expectantly. "You get those checks every months still?" Marco digs into his pocket and hands Janna one. It says 650$ on the label, making Janna's mouth drop. "Dang…that is a lot of moolla Diaz."

"You dress like a girl once to lead an revolution and this is the result." Marco darkly chuckles. "Is that going to be enough?" Janna only nods, placing her hand on Marco's shoulder.

"Yes Marco. But…I only need like, half the money." Marco waves his hand. "I can keep the extra dough?"

"Yep." He makes a small smile. "You are helping me with something _huge_ so, have fun or whatever." Marco holds out his fist, which Janna bumps. Memories of the two pulling pranks on kids when they were little dance in Janna's mind, making her smile at being closer friends with Marco once more. "Since you are here, how I make some nachos. Tell Star I have a 'surprise' for her."

Janna grins madly and punches his arm. "I will make sure to tell you have a big…" Marco's face turns read, making Janna laugh. "You are way too easy to tease."

"Just go please…" Marco moans, making Janna leave the kitchen. The human gets out some pans and supplies to make a favorite treat, but the thought of Tom coming back still is in his mind. "Hope Janna's witchy stuff will be useful…"


	5. Dancing Around Truths

Janna was surprised to say the least; if you told her that her two close friends would start dating one another and that a fire demon is after them… Well, Janna would just shrug her shoulders and laugh at how crazy her life currently is. But still, she is worried for her two friends, more so Marco Diaz. She never saw him both overjoyed and filled with intense fear before. Walking back toward the couch where Star is, the princess wonders what Marco wanted from Janna.

"Hey girl…you okay? Marco bugged you for somethin." Star asked softly. Janna just threw herself down and sighed. Star noticed the tense body language off Janna. "Let me guess; Marco asked you how to deal with Tom, right?"

"Wow…you are on _fire_ today Princess." Janna smirked. "Yeah, asked me about incantations and junk like that." She pulled out his monthly check. "Got this bad boy from the Diaz. Using half on witchy things to banish demon boy and the other half for _fun_ stuff."

Star looked back in the kitchen, watching Marco cook their favorite treat, but feels mixed emotions. On one hand, she finds it sweet he is going out of his way to protect the both of them. But…she feels annoyed somewhat. She _took care_ of Tom by herself with no problem. "…Marco is just overacting." Star hissed, making Janna look in surprise. "I froze the demon myself. Why is he so worried?"

Janna just laughed, both at how silly the topic of fighting a _demon_ is but also from how oblivious the princess is to Marco's fears. "Look girl. That demon dude hates Marco, so him asking for some help to deal with the guy makes sense." Janna looks away from Star, pondering if she should reveal something. The beanie clad girl rubs her temples, feeling annoyed with herself. "Look, I knew Marco for years."

"I know you two were friends for a long time Janna Banana." Star said happily, having a soft smile. "But don't know much about your friendship with him though…was he still 'Safe Kid' Diaz?"

Janna only laughed bitterly, making Star nervous. "Not even close…but one incident pushed him that direction. See…" Janna leaned in closer, folding her hands together. "…I got picked on a lot growing up. One day, a kid stole my lucky hat." She takes off her beanie. "I wasn't strong like I am now. So, Marco saw this and he got angry. He punched the bully _square_ in the face and I was able to get my hat back. But…he got beat up. _**Badly**_. So after that day onward, he signed up for karate and we got a bit more distant. Sure we still were friends and stuff. But he changed…"

Star was surprised to hear this, as Marco always was protective over her. Despite consistently telling her best friend she 'doesn't need a hero', he acted like one when times were desperate. Hearing this story…gives Star some context to his newfound fear of Tom. "Wow…I'm sorry you got picked on. Want me to fight those punks?!" Star stands up, tightly holding her wand. Janna just laughed and gently pushed Star down.

"Easy there. They moved away years ago; it's all good." Janna and Star let out a relieved sigh, relaxing on the couch. "But you get it now?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks buddy." The two girls give one another a friendship hug, with Marco coming in the room with a plate of nachos.

Marco looks over at his two friends, noticing them hugging one another. 'Maybe Janna explained my plans with Tom…hope Star isn't mad with me.' The boy tells himself. "Hey girls. I got our snack ready." Star's eyes were wide and mouth was drooling with anticipation. Marco chuckled at his girlfriend's reaction to the 'Super Nachos'; always cracks him up.

"GivemeGivemeGiveme!" Star took the plate and began eating, leaving Marco to sigh as he sat down next to Star. She stopped eating after a few seconds, looking slightly guilty. "Um…sorry about that. Hehe…"

"I knew you loved those chips girl, but _dang_!" Janna laughed like a hyena, with Marco fighting not to join her. She calmed down and took some chips for herself. "So, when are yah telling folks about being a couple?"

Star tapped her chin while Marco rubbed his arm. They looked at one another, blushing slightly. Marco coughed and began speaking. "I guess it's up to Star honestly. Um…when do you want to break the news?"

"Tomorrow." Star said confidently. "I've waited for this…and I will not waste any time!" The princess shouted victoriously, making Marco feel pride within himself; a rare feeling for the boy. Janna only folds her arms, shaking her head slightly at Star's bubbly personality.

"Sounds good Star." Marco gently pulls Star back to the couch and they give one another a joyful hug. After letting go they look toward Janna, thinking about something. Marco feels a lightbulb go off in his mind and darts toward his bedroom. After five minutes, he comes down with plastic instruments. "So…you guys up for some Rock Band?"

Janna holds out her hands, with Marco tossing her a plastic guitar. Playing with the buttons, she grins. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Jamming away to the music with his friends, Marco had a ball playing Rock Band with Star and Janna. Star was singing loudly, oddly enough having a voice both angelic and rock hard at the same time. Janna was just playing a guitar while Marco was pounding away at the drums like no tomorrow. Playing all kinds of music, the trio had fun, but a strange blue man was watching from above. He smiled and warped away, appearing in Star's room.

"Mmm…so Star and Marco really are dating now. Impressive; felt her magic be quite powerful earlier today. Maybe…emotions, positive _and_ negative will help her grow stronger. Or not." He shrugs his shoulders and summons some chips. Glossaryck presses the mirror and rings up Moon Butterfly. This is weekly thing for Glossaryck; spying on Star and the human boy to ensure 'plans' are going smoothly. Moon appears on the other end and has a blank expression. "Hello Moon! Lovely weather we are having today."

Moon always disliked Glossaryck to some degree despite greatly respecting the blue magic man. Helping her not only master internal magic within herself but helping guide the kingdom for generations…he was someone to be respected. But even her older age, she still couldn't stand the blue man's riddles. More so when it came to her daughter's future. Painting a smile on her face despite feeling anything but happy, she began speaking. "Hello Glossaryck. Anything to report?"

"Well…how do I say this?" The blue man taps his chin, gloating Moon into a false sense of worry. He always loved teasing his students. "The human boy has potential to be king."

Moon was frozen in place, shocked to hear this was happening so…quickly. She knew Star's future husband was somewhere on Earth…after all, that _was_ the reason Star didn't get sent to Saint O's. Learning that her best friend, the Earth boy 'Marco' was going to be the future king? Despite her husband viewing the boy highly, she didn't expect this to happen. "Interesting…why do you think this?"

"He almost chopped that demon boy your daughter used to date in half, he passed the first 'test' I _secretly_ assigned the two of them and they are officially…what was it called again? Mating? Bonding?" Moon looked horrified, making Glossaryck laugh. "KIDDING! They are dating now." He munches on some chips, enjoying Moon squirm.

The powerful queen's eyes were twitching; she clearly wasn't in the mood for Glossaryck's 'jokes'. "Well…the boy will have to get royal training in the future soon. Flag Day, oh that accursed event, is coming up soon. I will make sure the royals are aware of the boy's 'status' before they come. Though a human king? That will upset many."

"Or unite them." Glossaryck said while pointing his finger at Moon. "The Kid has potential. Also helps that Star is _very_ close with him. Just like you and…" Moon's face grew sour, making Glossaryck grin. "…River are."

Moon felt like making a portal to Earth and ripping her former teacher apart for just _implying_ her greatest foe. But the queen took a deep breath and calmed down. "Yes, that is something I'm aware of. Star talks fondly of that Marco boy."

"But I foresee three forces that will fight them in the future." Glossyrick holds out his hand, making a large black orb appear. Inside it contains three things; one red flame, a ball of ice melting and a sickly glowing green wand. "I am aware of the red flame, being that demon boy. But the other two…confuse me."

"Mmm…" Moon rubs her chin. The Butterfly Family is friendly with the Lucitors, so hearing their son might harm the future rulers of the Butterfly Kingdom is worrying. She shakes the thought away, knowing Star and Marco will sort everything out with Thomas in the future. The other two forces make her think; the green wand could be the mystery wand wielder. She _didn't_ find the other Star crystal after that horrible explosion months ago. "The ball of ice, that used to be the symbol of…"

"I know Moon." Glossaryck says coldly, folding his arms in mild anger. "That kingdom caused…a lot of trouble in the past. I will help the two find this 'missing' member." Moon only nodded in response. The blue magic man perked up moments later though, having a wide smile on his face. "Happy for the two kids though."

"Really? You aren't happy about anything…" Moon mumbles, making Glossaryck raise an eyebrow. "Sorry, you aren't the emotional type."

"Hey, I have my moments." Glossaryck said defensively, making Moon chuckle. Teacher and student for a brief moment, shared a tender moment; something Moon honestly misses from time to time. "So, I will leave you to your queenly duties." He bows and the mirror call ends.

* * *

Somewhere in Echo Creek away from our heroes jamming away to music and a queen thinking about some important things on Mewni, is a skater girl landing a sick rail grind. Kicking her board in the air, she pulls off a mighty kick-flip. "Oh yeah!" Jackie Lyn Thomas shouts joyfully, nailing a move she is all too familiar pulling off. Skating in the park is something Jackie does to relieve some stress, something she feels often.

Stopping and finding a place to sit, she feels somber, looking at parents walking their kids around. She takes her sea-shell necklace and plays with it gently. "Sigh…I wish dad would come back. He vanished months ago for an 'important business' meeting." Her father was a business man, working hard in the field of law. She was proud and loved him dearly, as Mr. Thomas always tried to make time for her. But business got very busy a few months back…and he didn't return.

"Hope Dad is okay. Maybe Janna and Star want to hang out with me." Jackie picked up her phone and stopped, realizing something. "Right…Marco will start shaking with me being there." She darkly chuckles, feeling bad somewhat. Jackie always respected Marco, but felt annoyed with the boy at the same time. If he liked her _that_ much, why is he so friendly with Star? He doesn't shake or stutter around _her_.

"Don't go there girl." Jackie lightly taps her exposed hair, taking off her helmet. "Marco is only Star's best friend. The poor guy needs someone to give him that _push_ anyway." She lounged back, pondering something. "Do I like the kid too? Mmm…not really. He is nice and stuff, but not my type. Likely only likes the 'image' of me…not unlike the other boys." Jackie felt angry, recalling all the times guys hit on her while skating. "Just because I'm a girl…" She calms down, looking at her legs.

"I wonder…why do they feel so…exposed?" She thinks about why she always wears shorts, a silly question mind you but one that makes her wonder. "Must like the warm air hitting them or something." She kicks herself off the chair and decides to drop by the Diaz House. Getting on her board, she skates away, looking forward to seeing her princess friend and odd admirer.

* * *

Some time passes after the Butterflies played a great gig! Nah, they were just playing some silly video game. Once the game is mostly packed up neatly in Marco's room, he ponders what the rest of the day will offer. Looking at his watch, it's currently around 4PM. "To think today was so eventful." He chuckles to himself, plopping on his bed for a few minutes. "Hanging out with Star as my girlfriend… _still_ can't believe that, bonding with Janna, having a fun rock session and having a plan to deal with that dang demon." Marco's face grows a smug smile. "Today is good so far." Looking toward his closet, he spots one of the guitar controllers sticking out. "Let me fix that…spent lots of money on that."

Opening the door, he puts the guitar away neatly, but notices a small mask fall down. Picking the object, just touching the smooth plastic makes Marco vividly remember one special night. For some odd reason, Marco puts the mask on and closes his eyes. He imagines dancing with Star, wearing her breathtaking red gown as the two dance under a magical red light. Opening his eyes, he feels joy and euphoric happiness flow through his body. "That night…we had that magical moment." Marco holds a hand over his heart, feeling content knowing Star loves him back. "I promise, our bond will _never_ sever." The boy goes back downstairs to meet up with his friends, forgetting that he's wearing a special skull mask on his face.

* * *

As Marco was walking down the stairs, Star and Janna heard the door knock. "Wonder who that is…" Star mumbled, getting up and opening the door. She is surprised to see her friend Jackie show up. "Hey Jackie! What's up?"

"Nothing much girl." Jackie tilt her head, spotting some food on the floor and a drum-set laying around. She just shakes her head, giggling at the thought of Star and friend jamming to music. "You played some Rock Band? Love that game."

"I know Hailstorm, you rock on the mic." Janna comes from the side, holding out her fist. Jackie bumps it and walks through the doors. She joins Star and Janna on the couch, feeling a nice sense of peace. Janna notices Jackie looking thoughtful, as she can pick up on her friend's emotions quite well. "Something's on your mind, spill."

"What?" Jackie said in a shocked tone, waving her hands while sweating. "No…just. Nothing is wrong girl."

Star picked up on her panicked tone and placed a warm hand on Jackie's shoulder. "We are friends buddy. Just talk." Jackie took some deep breaths and laid back on the couch.

"My dad…has been missing for a few months." Silence was in the room, even Marco who was walking down the stairs got still hearing this from his former crush. "He went away for some 'business' trip in another town and never came back. So, been all alone." She curled up in a ball, letting some mild tears come down. Marco and Star never saw Jackie this vulnerable, but Janna is all too familiar with the sight before her. Despite being so cool, that is really just a mask hiding a scared girl. It angers Janna greatly but she doesn't say anything. "I mean, sure. Dad left money for bills and food. He always goes away on long trips often enough to have me ready. But I'm worried about him."

Marco has enough of seeing Jackie so down and marches down the stairs. The girls on the couch were shocked to see an angry skeleton boy huff from frustration, folding his arms sternly toward Jackie's direction. "How can I help?" Marco didn't ask, he _demanded_. "I could gather a search party or something. Maybe we could even ask Star's mentor teacher for some spell tracking thing."

"Who are you?" Jackie asks, calming down from the shock. Marco laughs and realizes the mask is on his face still. Taking it off, Marco exposes his face and Jackie notices something _different_ about the boy. He is confident and proud of himself. And he isn't _stuttering_ when speaking to her anymore! Jackie only folds her arms with pride at the sight before her. Star just has one lingering question though.

"Um…Marco? Why were you wearing the Blood Moon Ball mask?" Marco looked down at his hand and laughed nervously.

"I don't know honestly." He sat next to Star and threw his arm around her. "Was busy putting the controllers away and found it laying on the floor. I looked okay with it?" Star giggled and kissed his cheek.

"You looked _cute_ with it on." The two laughed but Jackie had her jaw on the floor. _This_ is why Marco felt so confident. It made sense to her but surprisingly, her right hand was clenched tightly into a ball. Star looked at Jackie, clearly annoyed and felt odd. "Oh! You don't know what's going on. Marco and I are dating now."

"Guess that is why I'm not so nervous around you anymore Jackie. Sorry for being…weird around you all these years." Marco said honestly, looking right at her face focused. "Now that all my emotional junk is pushed aside, I hope we can be friends." He held out his hand but noticed Jackie's fist. "…You are _mad_ about this?" His tone shifted into mild annoyance.

"What? No. Just was thinking about something." She released her fist and held it out as a hand. "Looking forward to being your friend Diaz." Marco shook it firmly but felt anger in her shake. The boy was just baffled by this but he soon remembered they were talking about her missing dad. He felt like a jerk assuming something else and gave a guilty frown.

"But back on topic, how can we help? Maybe we can piece together _when_ he went missing." Jackie just shook her head, making the group confused.

"You guys don't need to do anything. My dad will come back." Jackie said this with confidence, but Star and Marco didn't buy it one bit. The two nodded in response, but made a mental note to begin looking for clues to help their friend. After a few moments of silence, Marco stood up.

"So…what do you guys want to do now?" Star, Jackie and Janna grinned. This made Marco feel nervous. "I don't like that look guys."

* * *

"I hate you all." Marco hissed, looking down at himself. He mirrored his 'Princess Marco' look, but his hair 'shorter' and the purple princess dress replaced with a shorter Mexican-styled one. "Why?"

Star lightly punched 'her' arm, giggling loudly. She wore a bright blue dress with various patterns, with Janna and Jackie matching. The four ventured to the bounce lounge, but they figured…why not let Marco join in on the girl fun? Well, the boy didn't like this. _Not one bit_. "Stop with the pouting 'princess'. This will be fun!"

"…I feel odd Star." Marco answered honestly, but sighed in defeat. 'Better get used to strange stuff happening to me with dating Star' Marco thinks to himself humorously. "But, want to dance?"

"Sure thing." Star grabbed his hands and they had a lot of fun dancing. Janna and Jackie watched from the distance, smirking towards one another. Janna couldn't believe Star was up for the idea but Jackie just smiled madly. She began shouting toward Janna, as the music was quite loud.

"Marco is a trooper, always rolling with the punches." Janna smiles, nodding in agreement.

"He _does_ look good in a dress." Janna said teasingly, making the two girls laugh. The continued dancing the night away when a familiar demon walked into the scene.

* * *

Tom picked up Marco's 'trail' as he dubbed it. Figuring he could end him before Mr. Candle's plan was set in motion, he looked around the dance floor. "Where are you Diaz…" Tom said loudly, looking at the crowd of people dancing. He spotted Star dancing with a brown haired girl and smirked. "Well, maybe I could join in on the fun." The demon strutted as if he owned the dance floor toward Star and her friend. But unknowing to the demon, she was dancing with Marco. "Hello ladies."

Star and Marco looked at the demon with utter contempt, with the 'boy' clenching his fists so tight, they were turning pale white. Tom noticed and looked confused. "What do _you_ want hot head?"

"Jeez, wanted to talk with Starship. You really want to pick a fight with this handsome demon?" Tom made a sly grin, making Marco feel deeply disturbed.

'I'm going to have _some words_ with Star after all this is over. Guess she did such a good job turning me into a girl, guys are flirting with me.' Marco thinks horrifically. He shivers and folds his arms. "Handsome? You look like a frog that was scrapped off a wall." Tom's jaw dropped. He _never_ met a girl that talked to him this way before outside of Star.

"My fiend Marcia is right, leave us alone Tom…no. Marcia? Can I speak with him alone please?" Star gave a stern look at Marco, as if they were communicating through their minds. 'Marcia' nodded and walked toward Janna and Jackie.

* * *

Star and Tom walked toward the edge of the bounce lounge, with the princess folding her arms.

"Starship…this was a pleasant surprise. Lovely to see you again. You look so _enchanting_." Star had a blank expression on her face before sighing. She took her hand and violently slapped Tom across his face. "HEY!"

"Listen here." Star looked at him sternly. "I'm sorry for snapping at you today."

"WHY WOULD YOU…what now?" Tom was honestly shocked to hear this from Star. Despite being utterly enraged at the idea of her dating Marco, he understood _why_ Star shouted at him before.

"While I was angry at you for treating me like an _object_ , I should have been nicer toward you. After all, we _do_ have some history together." Star smiled somberly. "But…my heart belongs to Marco. As my friend, you understand this, right?"

Tom looked away from Star, feeling a pit form in his chest. "Yes but…I hate him."

"Well, you shouldn't." Star answered back, having some sass in her tone. "Marco is a good guy and went through _a lot_ with me. I mean, you dealt with my parents and the royals while we dated…and I know that was rough."

Tom remembered vividly all the painful memories of Mewni royals disapproving his relationship with Star despite his 'Prince' status and her mother specifically had a lot of problems with him. "I remember quite well Star." He had an angered look in his eyes, clenching his fists tightly. "You know they will hate Marco too, right?" Star froze at the comment, with Tom smirking in victory. "An Earth Boy dating a royal Princess? Your people aren't going to be pleased too…"

Star grew a hateful glint in her eyes, making Tom look scared. "Get out of my sight."

"I was just saying…" Star grabbed Tom by the collar, looking directly into his demon eyes.

"I love him and I won't lose him to _anything_. You can hate him. Heck, you could hate me too. But don't you _dare_ mention my status when talking about my Marco. He is _my_ prince. I don't _care_ what my parents think." Star had tears in her eyes, making Tom feel horrible; he crossed a line.

"I'm sorry Starship." Tom said honestly. Star felt the earnestly in his voice, dropping him gently. "I will…leave you alone now." He sulked away but Star grabbed his hand. Star gave a somber smile toward the demon.

"You are my friend regardless of our history Tom. Just…please be nicer to Marco." Tom didn't say anything or nod, just gave a blank look. Star let go of the demon. "Get home safely Hot Shot."

Tom smiled faintly at Star and opened a portal home. The entire bounce lounge heard Star's conversation…including Marco. He felt his heart burst with joy and horror, as he got Tom's point clearly; the Mewni royals are _not_ going to give him an easy time. Jackie studied Marco's face and felt conflicted. He looked both happy and sad…but her vision tilted toward the fire residue Tom left behind.

"I like him." Janna and Jackie said in unison. Both were 'interested' in the demon for different reasons. Jackie felt 'something' in the guy that mirrored her own current stress while Janna...just wanted to see what made Tom 'tick'. Marco gave his two friends a look of shock and confusion, feeling sick to his stomach. "What?"

"Nothing…just, nothing." Marco walked toward Star and placed his hand on her shoulder. Star turned around and had some tear stains on her face. "Let's go home." Janna and Jackie notices the two getting ready to leave, following suit. Coming back to Earth, Star turned Marco back to normal and began crying in his arms. Jackie and Janna just watched in silence.

Star felt scared, not only from how easily Tom bested her emotionally but from the realization...he was right. Her parents? The Royals? They weren't going to like Marco. If anything, Star feared that they might force them apart. Marco though? He just held on to Star tighter, refusing to cry or let her go. Instead of sadness, he felt utter _rage_. Powerful rage that will push him through any foolish soul that dares harm Star. The two lovers felt one thing though; challenges are coming in their future and they need to be ready for them.


	6. Meet the Parents

The other day was quite eventful for our heroes, as after the duo of Marco and Star announce to some friends they are dating, the duo faced a hard topic; the future. Sitting in Star's room, Marco is pacing back and forth. "Marco…we don't have to tell my parents now. I mean, they are cooool with you."

"Correction, your  _dad_ is." Marco raises his finger and poses as if he was talking to a student. Star giggles and Marco sighs. Throwing his face into Star's bed, he moans in frustration. "Why am I so nervous?"

"Don't worry. My mom will love you Diaz!" Star lifts Marco up, with the boy having a blank look on his face. "Um…your face. Is it broke?"

"I feel cold." Marco says silently. Star folds her arms, tapping her fingers on them. "…Sorry." Star grins, jumping toward the mirror and presses the button.

"Call Mom!" The boy's eyes grow wide and he begins shaking.

"Star! I didn't even have my index cards! Oh no, I have to…" He is cut off with River and Moon, looking at the two teens. "Oh, hello Mr. and Mrs. Butterfly! We just wanted to say hello is all. Yep. That is it. Nothing else. No announcements or anything. Nope. Nothing at all." Marco is shaking madly, with River chuckling.

Star just is having a ball, watching Marco squirm like this makes her laugh. "Geez, Marco. Dating isn't a big deal or anything…" River's eyes dart wide open and he shoots an evil glare into Marco, making the boy stand like a tin solder. "Oh, right. Mommy. Daddy. Meet my boyfriend Marco Diaz. You know him  _quite_ well."

Moon smiles, being fully aware of this news already. "Ah, that is lovely. I know you will treat my daughter quite well Marco." Marco is shocked at how…calm the Queen is reacting to this news.

"Um…this is okay ma'am?" Marco asks in a worried tone. "I'm just an Earth kid and I am no prince. This…this is going to be okay? If not, I understand." Marco looks downcast, locking his vision to his shoes. Star, River and Moon are at complete shock. Star for Marco opening admitting his worries to her parents, River at how stupid Marco is acting and Moon for how forward thinking Marco is.

"Marco my boy." River gets Marco's attention, making the boy look up at the mirror. "When I first proposed to Moon, my family wasn't well respected." Star looks at River in shock, not knowing this about her dad. "But despite my status, Moon loved me. Even if…" Moon shoots a look at River, making him cough. "I soon became a very close friend to Moon, and the rest is history."

"My husband is correct…as are you Marco Diaz." Moon has a stern look painted across her face. "You  _are_ a Earth Boy. You  _are not_ a prince. But you are perfect for my daughter." Marco feels his heart melt hearing this. The boy knees almost give out, causing Star to pull up a chair for her boyfriend. "See Marco, you are always there for my daughter. No matter what disaster she conjures up, you help her fix it. And don't you think I forgot why the great Butterfly Wand is now partially broken." Marco looks down, feeling ashamed for this.

"I'm sorry for getting kidnapped ma'am. I am getting stronger and…" Moon just holds up her hand, feeling some sadness for the boy.

'He really looks down on himself. As a future king, this needs to be addressed.' Moon tells herself. "Marco, you  _did_ play a role in that, but it was for a good cause. You helped my daughter understand something about her magic."

"Um…what exactly Mom?" Star tapped her head with the wand, now also sitting. She was getting tired from standing anyway. "I know how to Dip Down…it doesn't involved chucking your entire room at a wall, that's for sure!"

"Star? So that WAS why my neat piles in your closet crashed down on me?!" Marco snapped out of his somewhat panicked state, looking at Star expectantly. She played with her fingers, laughing softly.

"Noooooo. It was…my wand acting up!" Star smiled, but Marco just shook his head.

"Um, the wand was with  _me_ in the closet while blue guy worked on it." Star and Marco continued bickering playfully, blissfully unaware of Moon and River snickering towards one another.

"Children?" Moon said, making Star and Marco shut up. "What did I just talk about before?"

Star and Marco speak in unison, but different things come out of their mouths.

"You explained that I helped Star understand her magic."

"I don't know! I didn't pay attention!"

The two looked at each other and laughed joyfully. Marco looks at Moon and coughs. "But I guess I did a good thing ma'am?"

Moon just gives a soft smile. "Yes, you did Marco. I want you read the royal family guide book. It will explain to you all the Mewni Laws and Traditions. Make sure you read up to Chapter 20 by next weekend. I want you and Star to attend a special Butterfly Event."

"UGH!" Star moaned, throwing her head on Marco's shoulder. "I hate stupid royal events…"

"Star, they are important…I think at least. We have to go." Marco gently brushed Star's head, calming her down somewhat.

"At least you will be suffering with me during them now." They both snicker, having dumb smiles on their faces. Moon just folds her arms, feeling accomplished. River just studies Marco, feeling proud.

"Before we go, I need to make one thing clear." Marco and Star jolt up, intently listening. "Marco…my boy. Don't do the  _ **thing**_ with my pumpkin. Understood? If that happens, your head will be sitting on my throne."

Marco started shaking and began speaking frantically. "Iwouldneverdothat! Wearewaytoyoung. Don'tkillme. Don'tkillme. Don'tkill me…." Star just pats Marco's sweating back, giving an annoyed look at her father, blushing madly.

"DAD! You are scaring him." He just laughs loudly, making Moon rub her temples.

"Have a good day children." Moon ends the call, with Star helping her boyfriend calm down.

* * *

With the call over, Moon feels a sense of relief. "Seems like my daughter picked a great future king."

"I was serious dear. If he dares…" Moon just placed her gloved hand on his shoulder. "I know.  _The boy needs to know_." She chuckles softly and sits back on her throne, her husband joining soon after. "So when should I start training my future son-in-law how to fight? HE NEEDS TO LOVE THE FEELING OF RIPPING AN ARM OFF! OR HOW TO LIVE OFF A SINGLE FISH FOR THREE MONTHS!" Moon raises an eyebrow. "Sorry…too soon." She smiles but River continues talking. "He will have to do those tasks in the next few months." If she didn't love her husband so much, she would be groaning right now.

"Marco knows how to fight. After all, part of the reason his home was chosen due to knowing Earth Combat." Moon remembered the one time she visited Echo Creek, among many towns on the strange planet. Spotting a Latino boy with a mole fighting another student. She made a mental note to find out his name and after learning that Star's future husband would be found in Echo Creek, she sent Star to the Diaz's. Fully aware of Marco's fighting ability.

"Yes, but he can learn MORE! He will love using blades I imagine." River states proudly. But something comes up in his mind. "But the boy…he isn't confident with himself at all."

"I am aware of this dear. I'm sure once he gets used to Mewni, his confidence will start coming out more. Our daughter drives him to better himself." Moon said with a smile, with River only nodding.

"The boy goes through such lengths for our daughter. During my second visit to that home, he worked hard in getting pumpkin to see a guesser. Ah, even then, I knew he would be the one." He sighed, making Moon smirk.

As the two rulers discuss matters, Star and Marco were calming down eating some food in the kitchen. School is starting soon, so eating some sweet cereal sounded good to the teens.

* * *

"Can't believe your dad said that…" Marco rubbed his temples, feeling horrified.

"The funny part is that Tom took that 'talk' oddly well…" Star tapped her chin, making Marco twitch his eyes.

"I'm not shocked. He  _is_ a demon after all…" Marco sighed, taking another bite from his food. Star tilted her head to the side, looking confused. "Nothing…you are too young to understand."

"No I'm not! I'm 14 like  _you_ buddy." She poked his cheek. Marco snickered and lightly kissed Star's forehead in response. "Y-You didn't have to do that."

"I can't kiss my girlfriend?" Marco teased, making Star lightly punch Marco's arm. "Okay! Sorry…"

"It's cool. But here is onnnnnne rule to dating Star Butterfly." Marco's face grew oddly serious, nodding and paying close attention. Star giggled and kissed Marco on the lips. The boy's face turned beat red, as Star finished. " _I_ start the kisses."

"Okay." Marco said in a drunken state, nearly knocking his food off the table. "Um, school is starting soon."

Star didn't know where Marco was going with this. "And?"

"How about we get to school in style?" Marco grinned, folding his arms. Star tapped her chin, looking confused.

"We can just use my magic or the horseless carriage." Star answered. Marco sighed and put his spoon down.

"That is a  _school bus_  Star. You been here for months now!" Marco shouted in fake anger, making Star roll her eyes.

"Sorry! I have no idea how the horses fit inside those 'engines' you speak up anyway…" Marco only smiled. "Okay, spill."

"We are taking my bike to school." Star's face lit up.

"YEEEEEEEE!" She hooped around like a spring, making Marco feel joy flow through him. Star being happy makes his day, more so if he caused it. Her eyes were shaped like her namesake and hearts glowing bright. "I get to  _hold_ on to you and  _cuddle_ with you as we ride. Yes!"

"It's not a big deal. Just thought it would be better than walking for once." Marco points his spoon at her. "I don't want you to nearly crash into a pit again."

"That was your fault though." Star said mater-of-fact. Marco couldn't really argue, as he agreed with his girlfriend. "But that's fiiine. Past and all that junk." She noticed her food looking soggy. "My food is gross now."

"It's fine, let me see if we have any eggs left." Marco took their bowls and washed them out. As he began making eggs for Star, she felt a sense of joy. While it wasn't very long, it hurt her denying emotions toward Marco. Now they can be fully honest with one another, it felt wonderful for the princess.

Marco was just happy. He  _knew_ threats were on the horizon and that an annoying demon was still out for his head. But, he didn't care. Star loved him and that thought gave Marco a sense of pride he never felt before. Years, he felt 'like nothing'. Star crashing into his life gave purpose to the boy, so dating her now? Give him  _greater_ purpose. Flipping some eggs in the air, Marco feels as if he could take on the world.


	7. Demons Crashing Into School

On a bright sunny day in Echo Creek, school is starting for the new week. While people hop on the bus and casually walk (or in Jackie's case, pull off sick tricks while boarding), our lovely duo is doing something more…crazy.

"STAR! I thought I was riding the bike!" Marco shouted in panic.

"Nah, I wanted to have fun!" Star peddled rapidly, racing through walking crowds to school. Marco held on to Star with dear life…as what was planned as a romantic stroll to school morphed into Star going wild. Marco is having fun…not really.

"I feel sick…" Marco held his stomach, trying to keep his motion sickness in check. Star kept on racing, having the time of her life. After nearly crashing into another student, they got off the bike. "Thank heavens…" Marco raced toward a nearby garbage pail and let out his breakfast. Star gently parked the bike and walked toward her boyfriend, rubbing his back softly. "I get you love riding that, but don't go so fast next time please."

"Sure thing. Um…sorry for getting your tummy sick." Star rubbed her arm, with Marco giving a soft smile.

"It's fine. You had fun." He stands up tall and stretches, recovering from his brief bout of sickness. "That's what matters the most Estella." Star's face light up and the duo walked into the school, holding hands. This did  _not_ go unnoticed by their peers however, with two teen males having stupid grins on their face.

"Ferg…"

"Alfonzo…"

The two friends knew what they had to do. Racing into the school, they quickly make a stand right by Star and Marco's lockers, having a large jar out. Within the span of five minutes, everyone went up to the stand, throwing money into the jar. Many were happy while a specific few were annoyed. One such was Ms. Skullneck, losing 100$.

"Can't believe this! I bet on that Diaz and Jackie getting together…ugh." She marched off, with Ferg kissing the 100$ lovingly. Alfonzo looked at his 20$ with a wide smile, hugging it tight.

"Bro, you made the safe bet." Ferg teases, with Alfonzo shakes his head at.

"Safe bet or not, I won. You really thought Star and Jackie would be together?" Alfonzo asks seriously. Ferg only folds his arms, smirking.

"Well, they looked…"

"Looked what?" Jackie asks in a very annoyed tone, shooting daggers at Freg. He starts seating bullets and shuts up on the spot. "Can't believe that guy. So…Alfonzo was it? Here is my money. Bet Marco and Star would hook up." She places 10 bucks in the jar. "Happy for the dorks."

"Me too. Did Janna make a bet? I mean, she suggested me and Ferg make this stand anyway." Jackie shrugs her shoulders, with Alfozno continuing to take in money in his jar.

* * *

Star and Marco finally get to their lockers, being really confused at the sight before them.

"…What did you do Star?" Marco said in an annoyed tone, with Star having a baffled look.

"Really Marco? I'm your girlfriend for crying out loud…besides, I didn't do anything." Star kissed Marco's cheek. "Yet."

Marco let the blush linger on his cheek before sighing contently. "Okay, sorry about that." Star hand waved it, ensuring Marco 'it's no problem'. He looks at the scene before him, tapping his chin. "But why is everyone by our lockers. And Ferg and Alfonzo are manning a…stand?"

"One way to find out!" Star dashed ahead, tightly holding Marco's hand. He races after his girlfriend, with the duo standing still. Everyone was watching them, having playful grins and joyful smiles.

"STARCO finally happened!" Starfan13 shouts, with everyone cheering. Marco feels really confused, wondering why everyone is making such a big deal they are dating. Star however only smiles, snickering at how 'clueless' Marco is sometimes. She overhears how 'they look so cute together' and 'they have to be a couple' when they walk through the halls. So seeing this reaction isn't that shocking to Star. The jar on the table  _is_ surprisingly to her though.

"Um…what is that jar for?" Star asks, pointing at it questioningly. Ferg stands up tall, having a proud smile.

"Why princess, that is the 'betting jar'. Everyone betted whenever or not Marco would ask you out." Marco at this point marched over to the jar, and took it for himself. "HEY!"

"First off, betting on me and Star?! Not cool man…" He stands still holding the jar forward. "Alright people, get your money back." One by one, people took the money they threw into the jar. Once it was empty, he tossed it back to his friends. "Betting on people isn't cool dude."

"THERE GOES MY PLAYSTATION!" Ferg and Alfonzo shout in unison, holding each other and weeping. Star only shakes her head and using her wand, making a pile of gold appear in their hands. "What is this?"

"Gold. Um…Earth uses gold to get things right?" Star turns to Marco, which he nods too. "So yeah, get that thing you guys want. Is it a game thing?"

"YES!" The two friends shout, hugging Star for a moment before running off. Marco and Star stand like statures, blinking slightly. Marco opens his mouth, but Star just shakes her head, making him close it.

* * *

When class started, it was normal for Star and Marco. Nothing really changed…except they kept exchanging glances at one another, having warm and joyful smiles. Love was in the air, something Janna and Jackie chuckled at.

"They  _really_ need to get a room…" Janna scoffs, with Jackie punching her arm. "What? I'm serious."

"Still, let them be happy." Jackie smiles, leaning back in her chair. "Impressed Marco gave us the betting money back."

Janna laughed softly, sighing contently. "My Jefferson is safe for the time being." She took out the money, rubbing it lovingly. Jackie only shook her head, looking at the lovely couple. Marco was focusing on his notes, with Star giving the boy a loving glare, heart marks glowing.

"She  _really_ wanted this." Janna and Jackie say in unison. Unknowing to the entire class, was a demon sitting on a tree, holding out binoculars. Munching on some popcorn, he intently pays attention to Marco and Star. Part of him is very angry, but another feels happy for his Starship. Seeing her smiling that wide and having her heart marks glow so brightly warms his demon heart.  _'If only I could cause that_ …' the demon says to himself bitterly.

"Move over demon boy." Tom is surprised to see a large green frog man leap up the tree, now mirroring Tom. "Watching children for reasons."

"Uh…this is my spot dude." Tom folds his arms and huffs. Buff Frog shakes his head, studying Star's wand. He has been watching the duo time to time after Ludo's castle blew up, trying to find traces of Toffee. The frog man want's his babies to be safe, so he watches over Star and Marco, his two allies, to learn about the wand. The frog has a theory that…the wand is now linked to Ludo's new status.

"No demon boy. My spot. Been having this spot long time. Move over." Tom doesn't budge, making Buff Frog narrow his gaze. "Why you watch children?"

"Starship is  _mine_ and Diaz took her from me!" Tom shouts, with Buff Frog clenching his fists. "Oh, going to fight me?"

"No." Buff Frog picks up Tom and chucks him into the classroom, shocking everyone. "You fight them." He hops away from the scene, letting the chaos ensure.

* * *

Tom wasn't having a very good day at this point, as his simple plan of spying went south.  _Fast_. He landed right in Star's lap, with the demon grinning stupidly. "Lovely time to see you Starship. I just came to visit and…"

Marco flipped his desk over and cracked his knuckles. He marched over to Tom and pinned him to a wall. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here." The boy's face looked utterly enraged, with the mental image of Star holding Tom lovingly powering Marco's controlled anger. His voice hitched and hold on Tom tightened.

"Can't check up on my girlfriend Diaz?" Tom answered sternly, with Marco pinning him harder toward the wall. "I  _could_ burn your hands off.  _ **Let go**_."

"How about I drag you back to the underworld? That sounds  _far_ better to me." Marco hissed. The two boy's had anger and rage dancing between their gazes, with Star watching things intently. She wanted to blast Tom into ice, but she also wanted to see how Marco could fight him. Janna and Jackie noticed her wand glowing bright pink, with Star's grip tightening.

"Marco. Tom." Star said calmly, with the two locking their vision to the enraged princess. "You both stop this." Marco let go and walked to Star's side right away, with Tom staying still. "Why are you here Tom?"

"Um…checking on you?" Star narrowed her gaze, folding her arms. "Okay, I was spying on you and Marco!"

"WHAT?!" Star and Marco said in unison, both having anger laced within their tones. Tom backed up, noticing both clenching their fists. Star blasted Tom into a block of ice and kicked it toward the corner of their classroom.

"Can't believe him…" Star sat back down, blissfully unaware of the confused and panicked looks everyone gave her. "Oh…um. That is my ex-boyfriend. He might show up often now. Sorry."

"Sigh…another one of your messes. It's fine." Ms. Skullneck waved her hand. "Okay students! Back to Math." Everyone groaned, but Marco had his vision locked on the block of ice. Tom and Marco had a silent conversation, one clearly saying 'Leave her alone'. Janna watched this exchanged and finally got Marco's request from earlier; Tom  _is_ dangerous.

* * *

Today was quite the eventful day for Echo Creek High. The newest couple of the school was announced and…a flaming demon also crashed in on the fun. While everyone left the classroom once Math was over with, four teens stayed behind. Star and Marco walked slowly toward the block of ice, slowly thawing out. Janna though, took out a blow-dryer to where Tom's head was. After a few minutes, his head got freed and he couldn't move much.

"I WILL KILL YOU MARCO DIAZ! GET ME OUT OF THIS…"

"Chill dude…" Janna folds her arms, having a casually expression on her face. She takes out some chalk from her purse, moving it around Tom. It soon forms a pentagon shape, making Tom's eyes grow wide. Janna smirks in response. "I'm this town's resident witch. So…say bye-bye."

"Wait! Don't use the banishment incantation!" Tom begs, with Marco and Janna having blank faces. Star seemed more sympathetic though, unfreezing Tom with her magic completely. He fixed his suit, now having some minor tares. "Please…I just…"

"Look man." Marco walked up right to his face. He closed his eyes, feeling every fiber of his being against his next action. But…he wanted to make Star happy, as he knows Tom is her friend despite everything. The human boy holds out his hand and gives Janna a quick glance, telling her to stop the incantation. "Want to start over?"

"What?" Tom, Janna, and Star say in unison. Star's face was in completely surprised, as she knows how Marco fears the demon. Tom and Janna were shocked, as this went against Marco's past comments and actions.

"I'm…sorry for being mean to you." Marco grit his teeth, still having his hand open. "I don't  _trust_ you at all and I'm positive you have plans to push Star and I apart. But…I want to give you a fair chance. Despite being a demon, I'm sure there is a good guy inside you. So…shake?"

Tom studied Marco's face and could clearly tell the human boy does not like him still. The feeling was mutual for him as well. But the demon knows what Marco is trying to accomplish; make peace for Star's sake. The demon huffs flames out of his nostrils and holds out his right hand. "Fine." The two shake firmly, having a focused glare at one another. Silently telling one another  _'I don't like you still'_ , they made peace for the moment.

Star looks over to Janna, cleaning up the residue of her incantation. She takes her and Jackie outside, feeling really confused.

* * *

Marco and Tom just stood still, watching one another for a good five minutes. Not moving one inch or muscle, they studied each other's features, as if mentally preparing to fight a great boss or creature. Marco finally spoke up, releasing a held breath. "Look man…what is it going to take for you to like me?"

"You break up with  _my_ Starship?" Tom answers bluntly, with Marco narrowing his gaze. "Why are you dating her anyway? Aren't you two only best friends…"

Marco felt this teeth grit hard but forced himself to calm down. "Well, I love her. A lot. She is the one that drives me to be a better person. To get over my own personal anxieties and fears. I will always be by her side, regardless if  _ **you**_ or any creature stands in my way." Marco stood tall and proud against Tom, impressing the demon.

"But I will have her." Marco felt his anger reach a breaking point and he punched Tom in the face. " **WHY YOU…** "

"Star isn't an object. She isn't  _just_ a beautiful princess from another dimension. She is my  _ **best friend in this entire universe**_. If you dare talk about her like she is some trophy again to my face, we will have problems." Marco huffed out hot air, feeling his balled fists being so tight, trickles of blood came down on the ground. Even his face was tearing up, but not of sadness rather pure rage.

"…I know she isn't an object." Tom sighed and slouched down near a wall. Marco felt bad somewhat so he sat next to Tom. "That was my anger coming out man. Just…I don't know why this hurts so much."

"Heartache, right?" Tom shoots his head up, locking his vision with Marco's brown eyes. "I understand you. Ironically enough, it's from the same person." Tom's eyes shoot wide open upon hearing this.

"No…don't tell me Starship turned you down after the Blood Moon Ball?!" Tom was shouting now. Marco nodded, having a heartily chuckle.

"Well…I miss read her at the time. See, me storming down to hell to save my best friend gave the wrong impression. Star is no damsel, she is her  _own_ hero. I didn't understand that at the time and she got mad with me. But, I took it as 'I don't like you that way'. So…yeah." Marco rubbed his neck, looking away from Tom. "We recently expressed our true emotions but I suppressed my crush on Star for a few months after that Ball. I was honestly okay with just being friends…" Marco looked Tom directly in his eyes at this point, having a serious expression on his face. "But Star liked me the entire time. Funny how that works."

"Dang…" Tom only sighed, looking into his lap. "Well, I will always love Star."

Marco smiled, placing a hand on Tom's shoulder. Tom didn't do anything, telling Marco to pat it softly. "And that is great man. It shows that you can be friends with her. You've known her longer then I have Tom. Even if she got mad with you a few times recently, she still cares about you. Just…not the way you want." The human boy looked ahead, forming a small smile on his face. "I don't hate you Tom."

"Really? I thought you did. Chopping my hand off…" He shoved his hand in front of Marco's face. "The scars are still there dude!" Marco made a sheepish laugh, with Tom pulling it away.

"I have a hard time connecting with people Tom. Ever since I was little, making friends was hard. Being a super safe kid has its disadvantages after all. But I let myself get into some danger…with one of my close friends almost getting hurt. I took the blow and almost got really injured." Tom leaned in closer, intently paying attention. "After spending years training karate, I felt strong, but careful. But a few months ago, Star came crashing down. Literally. I mean, she burned the school down with a flaming rainbow!?" The two boys burst into laughter for a moment, before going silent. Marco curled up in a ball. "I didn't take Star very well, almost pushing her away completely. But we became the best of friends. This pushed the two of us into a lot of danger."

Tom threw his arm around Marco's shoulder causally, relaxing on the wall. "Yeah, Starship does do crazy things. The pranks she pulled on my dad were  _legendary_." Marco's eyes grew wide.

"And your dad is  _ **Satan**_ himself?" Tom nodded, making Marco sweat bullets. "Wow…Star is…wow…"

"I know." Tom chuckled softly. "But continue, want to see where you're going with this." Marco nodded in response.

"This danger included the Blood Moon Ball of course, but part of me feared…she would ignore me. I had this gnawing pit in my chest after you showed up, making me question 'What is going on?' and 'I can't like my best friend, right?' Soon though, I saw her leave for the underworld and my heart screamed that she could leave forever. I…hate that feeling." Marco curled up and let some tears come down. "When you have house guests come and go, you have a hard time forming friendships with them."

Tom said nothing, only folding his arms. 'Marco…isn't just some Earth kid after all. He has some serious issues. But he's working on them…like I am with my anger problems.' Tom tells himself. Rubbing his chin, he nods to himself and turns toward Marco. "I understand Marco."

"Really? I mean, you are a demon prince. I'm positive you have a lot of friends." Tom sighs sadly, making Marco grow wide eyes. "I thought…"

"I'm part Monster. You know? The things you and Starship fight daily. But due to being part demon, me and my family are respected. This pushed Starship and myself to 'date' when really, our parents forced that to happen." Tom formed a smile soon though, remembering happy times. "But Star and I really did love each other. Sadly, her parents and the nobles pushed us apart, due to my 'monster' status."

Marco looked at his feet, honestly feeling bad for Tom. "I didn't know…so you feel that I took something from you…that you felt you had the right to?" The demons face lit up, surprised Marco understood his view point.

"Yeah…but this won't change anything." Marco nodded and threw his arm around Tom. "…I'm feeling slightly better about you dating Starship now."

Marco smiled patting Tom's back. "Well…better than you trying to have my head on a pike." Tom snickered in response. "Look, I don't trust you. But…why don't you come over later. I have the latest game systems and all that. Even got that team racing game." Tom smiled, holding out his fist.

"Sounds good Diaz." Marco pounds it, with the two former rivals trying to form a friendship of some form. "Oh, one thing." Tom take out his phone. "Mr. Candle? Plan's off. Yes, you can keep the souls." He hangs up, with Marco scratching his head. "Yeah, a plan to get you and Star to break up."

"I'm positive you will try something in the future." Tom grinned with Marco only sighing. "At least you didn't curse me…" The demon started sweating, making Marco groan loudly. "Will have Janna take a look at me later…" Tom only laughed, slapping his knees. Marco just made a content smile, knowing that this 'problem' he has to face, might not be so bad after all.

* * *

Star meanwhile was pacing back and forth outside, trying to wrap her brain around Marco trying to be  _friends_ with Tom. "Is Marco…okay? I'm positive I didn't hit him with magic this morning. Maybe he's still sick from the bike ride?" Janna and Jackie studied their confused friend, both sighing in response.

Janna placed her hands on Star's shoulders, gently plopping her down near a locker. "Look, Marco is doing his thing. He is a fighter, but he likes talking first."

"Really? I never got that impression…" Jackie commented, sitting down next to Star. "He always acted all nervous and stuff around me, so couldn't picture him being a talker." Star and Janna snickered, with Jackie rolling her eyes. "Okay, he had a crush on me for a while but still."

"Still though guys…" Star said softly, folding her hands together. "I don't want Tom hurting my Marco." Janna snickered at the 'my Marco' bit, something Star didn't notice. "He may be nice to me, but he is reeeeeaaaaaalllly scary toward other people. Remember this Pete guy just touching him and he turned him into a skeleton!"

"Dang, demon dude has fangs." Janna joked, with Star sighed at. "But Marco is strong. You know this princess."

Star smiled, appreciating her friend's comment. "Yeah, I know that silly. Just afraid is all. Though I don't get Tom acting like 'You took  _my_ Starship' and 'She is  _mine_ '…Tom never acted like that when we dated."

"Demon boy just needs to get some love from this witch over here." Janna smirked, with Jackie huffing in annoyance.

"Come on Janna, you almost BANISHED him to his home. He might like a tamer girl." Jackie said proudly, folding her arms.

Star noticed this back and forth, bursting into laughter. "What?" Her two friends said at once.

"Can't believe this. You two  _both_ like Tom!" Janna and Jackie's faces turned nine shades of red. Star wiped her tears of laughter away. Throwing her arms around Jackie and Janna, she had a joyful smile. "I know how to win his heart, I dated him after all…"

"I don't mind being someone's sloppy seconds and I love witchy stuff." Janna had a dangerous smile, with Jackie gulping. The three girls were stopped when two boy's walked out of the classroom. They had smiles on their face, one of equal understanding towards one another.

"Hey Marco!" Star shouts joyfully, tackling her boyfriend with a crushing hug. She threw her arm around him, looking sternly at Tom. "Sooo. Didn't harm my buddy?"

"Nope." Tom said in a calm tone. "We came to an understanding, Diaz and I." He fixed his suit and waved, which Marco waved back too as he left. Janna and Jackie studied Tom, noticing his smile being honest. Star turned toward Marco, having a proud expression on her face.

"So, my bestie talked it out with my ex?" Marco nods, proudly folding his arms and smirking. "Nice work!" She punched Marco's arm in response, making the boy smile. While the couple was hugging and being quite happy, their two friends were wondering something.

"How is this going to work?" Janna asks honestly. "I mean, we like the same dude."

Jackie taps her chin and shrugs her shoulders. "Whatever happens…happens I guess." Janna smiles and the two friends walk to their next class together, wondering when a specific demon will enter their lives again.


End file.
